The Last Outpost (episode)
In pursuit of Ferengi marauders, the Enterprise and its quarry become trapped by a mysterious planet that is draining both ship's energies. Summary The ''Enterprise''-D is in pursuit of a Ferengi vessel, which is suspected of stealing Federation equipment. Once both of the vessels become caught in a strange energy field around an unexplored planet in the Delphi Ardu system, the hostilities grow as both think the other has trapped them. After scanning the planet, Data discovers that this planet was an outer outpost of the Tkon Empire, which as been extinct for nearly 600,000 years. In the first visual contact with the Ferengi, Picard suggests that each side beam down an away team to examine the planet. The Ferengi agree and the teams are sent down. Once the Enterprise's team successfully beams to the planet, they are separated and attacked by the Ferengi. All of a sudden, a "Portal", the ancient guardian of the planet and border to what used to be the Tkon Empire, appears and threatens the two teams. The Ferengi attempt to talk their way out of the situation and pass the blame on to the others. The portal attacks Riker, but Riker does nothing. When the portal questions his decision, Riker quotes Sun Tzu, whose knowledge impresses the portal. After a short discussion, Riker convinces the portal to free the two vessels in orbit and they depart. Log Entries Captain's Log, Stardate 41386.4: We are in pursuit of a starship of Ferengi design. Our mission is to intercept and recover a T-9 energy converter which the Ferengi stole from an unmanned monitor post on Gamma Tauri IV a theft which automatic scanners recorded providing us with the long-awaited oppurtunity to make close contact with a Ferengi vessel. If we succeed in this chase, it will be Starfleet's first look at a life-form which discounting rumor, we know almost nothing about. Captain's Log, Stardate 41386.5: It is with a heavy heart that I have offered to meet whatever reasonable and necessary terms are demanded by the Ferengi. I fear for my people and my vessel in the event the unknown Ferengi ask the unreasonable. How can I oppose even unreasonable demands? Captain's Log, supplemental: In orbit of a mysterious planet whose unexplained force field has seized us with a power almost beyond imagination. If there is a solution to this it almost certainly involve cooperation from the Ferengi. Captain's Log, supplemental: It is now six hours since our away team beamed down to the planet's surface. On the Enterprise our condition is rapidly worsening. Ordinarily, with reserve power alone we could maintain life support for several months. But the force holding us has closed down all engines and is draining our reserve power, too. Memorable Quotes "It looks like gold. It tastes like gold!" "It ''IS gold." : - '''Letek' and Riker, as Letek examines Riker's comm badge Background Information *The Ferengi make their first appearance in this episode. Their introduction, however, has been heavily derided and several production staff members have called it "a disaster". * Armin Shimerman makes his first Star Trek appearance in this episode. He went on to play another Ferengi, Bractor, in "Peak Performance", before being given the role as Quark on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Quark also appears in "Firstborn" and "Caretaker". *Armin Shimerman has often said that one of the reasons he took the role of Quark was to try and undo the damage done to the Ferengi in this episode. *Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) does not appear in this episode, although Wesley is mentioned by his mother. *The master systems display table, nicknamed the "pool table" by the production staff, appears for the first time in this episode. *This is also the first time that two of the four corridors leading to main engineering have been blocked by consoles, so only the main corridors close to the MSD remain. This was the norm until Star Trek Generations, when the wall consoles were removed and main engineering once more is reachable by four corridors. *The logo of the TKon Empire, seen during the observation lounge briefing, later reappears in the shape of the halberd that Portal 63 wields. The weapon later makes several more appearances, including in "Too Short a Season" and "Sins of the Father". Links and References Guest Stars *Armin Shimerman as Letek *Jake Dengel as Mordoc *Tracey Walter as Kayron *Darryl Henriques as Portal 63 *Mike Gomez as Taar *Unknown as Matthew (uncredited) *Unknown as Pola (uncredited) References 2364; Distant Past; Ages of Tkon; baktun; Bastu; Caveat Emptor; Cimi; Chinese finger trap; Delphi Ardu IV; Delphi Ardu system; DaiMon; ''D'Kora''-class; energy whip; Fendor; Ferengi; Ferengi Alliance; Ferengi Code; France; Gamma Tauri; Gamma Tauri IV; Gamma Tauri system; Germany; gold; Italy; Makto; Ozari; plasma spread; Sun Tzu; T-9 energy converter; Taar's Marauder; The Art of War; Tkon Empire; "Uncle Sam"; United States; Xora; Yankee traders Other References Constitution class; Diana; Excelsior class; USS Greyhound; K't'inga class; USS Muleskinner; Type-7 shuttlecraft Last Outpost, The de:Der Wächter es:The Last Outpost fr:The Last Outpost nl:The Last Outpost